Identification bracelets are used to alert others of medical conditions and personal data. These medical emergency bracelets are typically metallic bands worn around a user's wrist. The medical emergency information relating to the medical conditions is engraved in the bracelet. The engraving typically includes symbols or minimal information relating to the medical condition.
However, the bracelets are not updateable, customizable or embedded with technology. The bracelets do not allow the caregiver or wearer to personally create information that is stored and accessible via the bracelet.
Further, the bracelets do not vary. The same style of bracelet is worn by young children, teens, adults and the elderly. The bracelets are not fashionable or comfortable. In addition, the bracelets are not child-friendly.